deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Round 4: SAS vs USMC
The SAS, England's top fighting force using top-of-the-line weapons who are considered the most effecient spec ops in the world, vs the USMC, the highly trained force of men who are the most legendary team of operators in the west. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? vs Our warriors bring to fight: ColtM1903.jpg|Browning high power Remington 870.jpg|Remingotn 870 H&K-G36K.jpg|HK G36 L96.png|L96A1 GrenadePistolUGL1.jpg|UGL grenade launcher Eqreflexsas.jpg|Equatorian Relfex knife Sigsauer p226-1.jpg|P226 Mossberg590.jpg|Mossberg 590 400px-ColtM4A1.jpg|M4 carbine myweapon9.jpg|M14 EBR M4andM203.jpg|M4 with underbarrel M203 Kbar.jpg|KA-BAR knife Leave your vote in the comments! Funny backstory: When I first fought up this match, the orginal was SAS vs Delta Force. Then I realized Delta Force was anti-terrorism, SAS are spec ops against country enemies. So, I decided to pit SAS vs Shayetet 13. After a bit of thought, I realized that SAS is like air force and Shayetet is like navy (each obviously being more skilled than US counterparts). So I decided to do SAS vs SEALs. Which I was content with until I searched it in the search bar and found reyes had already done that fight. So, after thinking, I chose the Marines. The saddest part: looking back on it, I think Delta Force would have been a better choice. The Battle: SAS: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png USMC: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png A team of five SAS members are dropped off in an urban area via helicopter, while on the other side of town, a quintet of marines arrive in Zodiacs. The two have the same destination: a highrise clump of apartment buildings. Rain splatters on the rooftops, dripping slowly through the gutter and on to the floor. Each team takes a different elevator, and once on top, one man per team set up a sniper. The SAS sniper sees a Marine, and fires a shot, but misses. By the time he has reset the bolt, the Marine has taken cover. Another SAS member has flanked the entire marine team, and is grinning as he aims his G36. However, the marine sniper spots him, and buts a bullet in his eye. file:blue.png. The sound distracts the marine team, and as they turn, one exposes his foot, which the SAS sniper quickly shoots. He falls out of cover, and the sniper quickly takes him out file:red.png. As he dies, the Marines team splits up and heads in different directions. The SAS team has done similar, and a member of each team confronts each other. An SAS member shoots with his Remington and gravely wounds the marine, but the marine had already shot the SAS member multiple times with an M4 file:blue.png. The Marine collapses against the wall, hands on the wound in his stomach. He attempts to get up, only to get spotted by anothe SAS member and getting shot to death with a G36 file:red.png. A Marine sees two SAS members walking around and takes aim, but is shot at by the SAS sniper. The other two members are alerted, and turn around and start firing at the Marine, who has taken cover behind a staircase entrance. He gets an idea, and fires with his M203, killing one of the other two SAS members. file:blue.png, and the other is quickly taken out by his Mossberg.file:blue.png. The SAS sniper, now outnumbered 3-1, hears a noise and turns around. He sees a marine with a KA-BAR behind him. As the American lunges, he pulls out a Browning and shoots the Marine multiple times file:red.png. He sees another Marine, but his L96 is out of ammo. He picks up a Remington from a fallen comrade and sneaks up behind him. When the timing is good, he blows a hole in the Marine's chest file:red.png. The Marine sniper hears the noise, and goes to check it out, a Sauer in his hand. He catches the SAS sniper's back, and shoots at him, only to find his pistol was never loaded. However, the rain had muffled the sound of the click. He takes out a KA-BAR and grab the SAS member by the head, sending the knife toward his chest. The moment he grabs the SAS, he gets flipped over onto his back, and is staring onto the barrel of an 870. However, the shotgun is also out of ammo. The Marine takes this opportunity and grabs the Briton's leg, tripping him. He quickly loads a clip into his pistol. He points it at the SAS member, only to have it kicked out of his hand. The two warriors leap to their feet, knife in hand. They begin to grapple, until the Marine gets the advantage, and shoves the SAS member off balance. Quick as a snake, the Marine stabs the SAS member in the chest and leaves his knife thier, scrambling for his pistol. As he picks it up, he sees the Briton is still standng, albeit barely so. He shoots the SAS member four times in the stomach, and the force knocks him backwards off the highrise file:blue.png. Winner: USMC. Category:Blog posts